


Line of Sight

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Butts, M/M, Morning After, a little bit of voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux can't find his sweater when he wakes up. When he does find it, he can't complain about where.





	Line of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by [this tumblr post](http://lovingmalemodels.tumblr.com/post/161668151234/diego-barrueco-by-michiel-meewis). (nswf)

Groping for his phone on his nightstand, Hux’s hand found nothing but air. His pillow was wrong too, flat and not fluffy enough. What the hell?

Oh.

Forcing his eyes open, he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Wood paneling, heavy curtains, no furniture except the bed and the dresser across the room. Definitely not his bedroom.

He’d gone home with plenty of guys over the years, but this was the first time he’d fallen asleep afterwards. Normally he’d wait until his man of the evening dozed off or passed out and then he’d slip away. Somehow last night he’d dropped off himself and managed to sleep the night through in a stranger’s bed.

One foot still had a sock on it. The other he discovered buried under the sheets at the foot of the bed. He found his briefs and pants in the middle of the floor and his undershirt on the far side of the room. He remembered stripping it off and throwing it now. His phone was still in his pants pocket, battery long dead. He couldn’t find his sweater anywhere.

No sign of his missing hookup either, although he heard rattling from downstairs. What had his name been? Kyle? No, Kylo. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too hideous with the alcohol filter removed.

Squinting against the glare, he stumbled down the stairs. No sign of a clock anywhere in this house, so he had no idea how late he’d slept.

“Hux? Is that you?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you like your coffee?”

Following the voice, he found himself in a bright, airy kitchen. Any details were lost as he focused on the sight of Kylo, wearing his missing sweater and nothing else, standing at the sink.

“That’s my sweater.”

“Oh, yeah. First thing I grabbed when I got up. Hope you don’t mind.”

“This might be a silly question, but why are you only wearing a sweater?”

"My neighbor can see into the kitchen." He waved and Hux could see a tiny old woman waving back from the house across the way. “Our houses are mirror images of each other. We always end up washing dishes together.”

“What happens when you walk away from the window?”

“She’s too short. She can’t see anything.”

Kylo seemed to have misunderstood how line of sight worked, but if his neighbor hadn’t complained, Hux wasn’t about to clue him in. That ass (in pants) had caught his eye from across the bar last night. After getting his hands on it he could attest to its quality, and seeing it now inspired several thoughts that shouldn’t be explored in front of an audience.

“But anyways, coffee?”

“Oh, yeah, thanks.” 

It was strange, standing in someone else’s kitchen, going about a morning routine. Strange, but nice. Kylo had good coffee too. Maybe he should try it more often. 

“So, have any plans for the day?” The words were casual, but Hux’s pulse spiked as Kylo turned, leaning back against the counter.

“Nothing I can’t postpone until tomorrow.”

“Shower?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Come on, then.”

Coffee cup in hand, Kylo sauntered across the kitchen. Tearing himself away from his admiration of the view, Hux looked out the window, and sure enough, Kylo’s elderly neighbor was staring raptly at Kylo’s retreating ass. She gave him two thumbs up when she caught him looking, accompanied by a saucy wink. Saluting her with his mug, Hux followed Kylo out. He wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to watch those cheeks flex on the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
